


Bedtime Stories

by Snelly_ESQ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ
Summary: Glimmer and Bow are away, and their child, Angelina, is about to head to bed. But she's not going to bed without a story, and the one there to provide a story isn't rich with them. So, Catra decides to improvise.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Bedtime Stories

“Aunt Catwa!” 

“Hmm?”

“Behtime stowy?” Angelina’s purple hair glittered a bit, as her brown eyes stared back at Catra’s. Catra saw a lot of her mother in her. She couldn’t deny the little 4 year old’s request, but...there was a bit of a problem. 

“Hmm...I’d love to, but,” She shrugged, “I don’t know any bedtime stories.” 

Angelina giggled. “Mama book! Mama book!” She pointed onto the shelf. Catra looked at the book, and pulled it over. “...wow…” She scratched her head a bit when she opened it. It wasn’t old Etherian, nor was it Middle...but it was very early modern. Words were spelled differently, the typeface was hard to read...she chose one that seemed easy. 

“Alright, then. How about...Telly the Giant?” Catra looked back at Angelina. The little girl smiled. 

“Wuv Tewwy Gian’!” 

“Good, good.” She peered at it. “I might...I might do Telly a little different than mama.” 

“ ‘sfine!” Angelina wasn’t in it for the accuracy as much as she was in it for the story being told. 

“Okay...once, there was a giant named Telly.” Catra struggled to read. “He had a cave, a...boat?”

“Goat!” Angelina laughed. 

“Yeah, a goat. Makes more sense for a giant to have a goat.” She was glad the mistake hadn’t cost her much pride to Angelina. “He had a cave, a goat, and a big heart. One day, a group of...well  _ that’s  _ not the word...huh…”

“Aunt Catwa?” She asked. “Wassamattew?” She cocked her head to one side. Catra shook her head. 

“Well, this book’s written in a way that Mama can read, but...that I can’t.” 

“No stowy?” Angelina’s eyes were watery, as if she was gonna cry. Catra could  _ not  _ let that happen. If Glimmer got back and found out she'd made her daughter cry and go to bed without a story? She’d be  _ DOOMED.  _

“N-no, I...I’ll make you a story, right now.” She got closer to the bed. She sighed, and thought. What could she do? She had no stories growing up, that wasn’t a thing in the horde, at least, not a thing a little toddler could hear. She thought a while longer. She...it would be hard for her to work in. But she could manage. 

“Stowy?” Angelina asked. 

“Yes! Story.” Catra smiled. 

“Once, there was a brave knight, named she-...Sheena.” She said. “Sheena had a friend when she was younger named C...cara.”

“Sheena an’ Cawa?”

“Yep. Sheena and Cara. Sheena left Cara, because Cara had been tricked into being evil. Cara believed the girl who tricked her, and fought against Sheena! One day, Sheena met Glitza, a noble queen.” She leaned in. “Glitza and Sheena became friends, too.”

“Yay fwen’!” 

“Yep! Yay friends.” She said. “Sheena and Glitza fought Cara...but one day, Cara’s leaders turned on Cara, and captured Cara and Glitza!” 

“No!” Angelina gasped. 

“Indeed! So Sheena and her friend...we’ll call him Arrow, go to find them. But they’re in space!”   


“What’s space?” Angelina asked. 

“You see the stars?” She peeked out the window. 

“Yeah! Wuv Stahs!” 

“I do, too. Well, they’re up past the sky, in space...it’s what’s around all of Etheria.”

“Wow…!” She was wide eyed. “Have you beena space?”

“I just so happen to have gone to space.” She winked. 

“Fun!? Fun in space!?” She seemed greatly excited, and sat up in bed. 

“Well, I-” Catra’s worst hours had been in space. Her mind was controlled there, her body was taken over from her there...what felt like years of tense, deep religious trauma had happened in days. She almost died there. She looked down. 

“I’m sure I would’ve had fun, but I was...busy.”

“Busy?” Angelina asked. 

“Yeah. Your mama was there. Papa too. And auntidora.” 

“MAMA AN’ PAPA BEENA SPACE!?”

Did she tell her? Did she tell her she saved her mother, at the cost of so much of her sanity, so much of her peace? Did she say ‘your mother is still with us because of the only good thing I’d ever done in my life up to that point?’ Did she spill that?

No.

“They’ve been, but you have to keep it a secret that I told you!” She said. “You’re good at keeping secrets, right?”

“Yeah!” 

“Good.” 

“...Stowy?”

“Story. Where were we?”

“Sheena an’ awwow go’a space!” She said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, they had to go real far. So their friends on Etheria? They give everything they can to send them to space. And it works! But their friends on Etheria get hurt doing it.”

“What huwts ‘em?”

“Well, while this is all going on, there’s a war...with a big scary army. And that big scary army hurts Sheena’s friends...and Cara, she...well, she was in that big scary army. But now she’s been captured by a bigger, scarier army, with Glitza.”

“Cawa bad?” 

“Well, at that point, yes. She was. She was...really bad.” Catra looked down. “But Cara, she saves Glitza, and gets her back to Sheena and Arrow!” 

“Yay! Cawa good!”

“Well, not quite.” Catra said. “Cara’s on her way to being good. But she still hurt Sheena a lot in the past, and she needs to apologize. She hasn’t yet.” 

“Aww, Cawa bad?” Angelina seemed both disappointed and confused.

“Cara’s getting to be good. But as she starts to, she gets captured by the evil one who captured them in the first place...Prime!”

“Pwime bad?” Angelina asked. 

“Yes. Prime very bad.” She smirked, and spoke in an evil voice. “I am Prime, and I am going to make Cara even  _ more  _ bad than she ever was! And then, she will be mine, and the world of Etheria shall be mine! And all of space will be mine!” 

Angelina was cowering behind her covers. Catra noticed this. “...scary, huh?”

“Y-yeah…” 

Catra scooped her up, and hugged her. “It’s okay. You’re strong. You could beat Prime in yer sleep, I bet.”

“Scawed for Cawa...Cawa wansta be good, but Pwime bad!”

“Well, prime isn’t the only thing that made Cara bad...but guess what?”

“What?”

“Sheena comes for Cara, because Sheena knows that Cara can be good. So she saves her from Prime!”

“YAY!” Angelina cheered. “Cawa good?”

“Aaaalmost.” Catra said. “Sheena’s a bit hard on her at first. Cara was a bad person, and she needed to see that. Sometimes, you have to be firm with someone to show them they’ve been bad. And if you are a bad person? You have to make a real effort to change...just saying ‘sorry’ doesn’t cut it. You gotta change how you are, how you behave.”

“Cawa do that?”

“Well, not at first, but after a bit of firmness from Sheena, she did.”

“Cawa good!”

“Yes. Cara good.” Catra purred when she saw the little girl bound up and down in her bed a bit. 

“So, they come back to Etheria, but Prime isn’t finished. He wants to take over the world!” 

“Nooo!” Angelina waved her arms. “Pwime bad!”

“Prime’s bad, alright.” She said. “Sheena, Cara, and their friends all head up to face Prime. They almost lose, but Cara...Cara confesses her love to Sheena.”

“Cawa wuv sheena?”

“Yup! Cara loved Sheena, and when she told her that, the world became so happy that Prime couldn’t handle it.” She mimed prime again, waving her arms. “Oh, no! They love each other too much and now I’m meeeeeeltiiiiiiing!” 

Angelina laughed and smiled, clapping a bit. 

“And then, the world was safe, Cara was good, and Sheena and Cara got married.”

“Yay mawwy!” Angelina said. 

“Yep, yay marry.” Catra looked down at the ring on her hand, and smiled. “Gosh, I bet you’re tired after that story, huh?”

“Yeah.” Angelina said. She snuggled under her covers, and Catra kissed her forehead. “Mama’s gonna be back soon, promise.” She said. “Papa too.” 

“Ni Aunt Catwa.” Angelina’s sleepy voice yawned out the words. 

“Night, Angelina.” She slowly closed the door, and walked back to her room. She saw Adora. 

“How’s Angelina?” 

“She’s good. Safe and sound...any news on Glimmer and Bow?”

“Well, they’re gonna have to stay a few more days, but they’re alright. Sorry, I know you’re a little less comfortable with babysitting. I’d be more involved but I have a lot of security council stuff I need to catch up on.”

“Hey, babe,” She kissed Adora, “I can handle it. Don’t worry.” She purred. “I just gotta think up more bedtime stories.” 


End file.
